Gohan
Gohan (孫 悟飯, Son Gohan) is the eldest son of Goku and his wife Chi-Chi, the older brother of Goten, the older half brother of Shido and Xicor and father to Pan and Rukido. He is named after Goku's adoptive grand-father Grandpa Gohan. Unlike the rest of his allies and his father, Gohan lacks discipline and doesn't like to fight, however, he will only do so if his loved ones are in danger. Gohan is also a teacher in Raizen High School as well as Shido's homeroom teacher. Gohan is the tritagonist of Dragonball: Next Future. Personality Gohan is a shy and studious intellectual child. As a child, he lacks the Saiyan fighting spirit. He must utilize his incredible half-breed Saiyan potential and emotional reserves to protect those he loves, becoming one of the most powerful Z Fighters. As an adult, he achieves his dream career of becoming a great scholar. Gohan, being only half-Saiyan, is unusual in his values and personality. These unique values and personality separate him from pure Saiyans; as powerful as he is, he does not like fighting much. However, when he is forced to fight, he shows special interest in protecting his family and friends. Like his father, Goku, Gohan has a pure and gentle heart. Also like his father, he has the typical Saiyan appetite and will eat anything.2 Besides concerning himself with his family (and his studies), Gohan has a strong attachment with his mentor: his father's former archrival Piccolo. After the death of Goku, Piccolo chose to train Gohan as he sensed the boy's potential power, which would be harnessed to help defend the Earth from the attack of the Saiyans. At first, the relationship with Piccolo is a frightening one, but after just one year, Piccolo admits his change because of the friendship he develops with Gohan and even sacrifices himself to save the boy. Because of this, Piccolo can be considered as a surrogate father for Gohan. Krillin also has influence on Gohan, as almost an uncle/nephew relationship, mainly because Krillin is Goku's closest friend. Though he claims he does not share the love of fighting Goku has, Gohan does indeed love martial arts and adventure. It is also clearly obvious he greatly enjoys being a hero. After witnessing the death of Piccolo, Videl and Pan at the hands of Frieza, Gohan realizes that he must get much stronger in order to protect them. Because of this, he asks Piccolo to train him once again. After Goku's departure, Gohan became serious and mature of protecting the earth as trains to the fullest in order to protect the ones he love such as training in Manchuria, China in which he achieved Super Saiyan 4. Powers and Abilities Despite being a hybrid, Gohan is the second most powerful Saiyan hybrid in existence being only eclipsed by his younger brother Shido Itsuka (who is more powerful than Vegeta himself and achieved god levels) , and has many times been told that his true potential, has no limit, by both his father and the Supreme Kai, with even Vegeta admitting Gohan to have a greater potential than both him, Goku and Shido, who are on God-like levels of power. Through training, Gohan's body has been enhanced far beyond the limits of his human friends, and is just as physically powerful as that of a full-blood Saiyan warrior, giving him vast superhuman physical prowess and capabilities that he has retained through the years, even after taking long breaks from his training. After Goku's departure, Gohan trained himself to the point of being almost equal to Goku at the time when he faced Omega Shenron. His power level is about 9,500,000,000,000 and later 85,000,000,000,000. Techniques Natural Abilities * Superhuman Strength: While as a child, Gohan showed no level of superior physical strength, after beginning his training under Piccolo's tutelage, his natural Saiyan physical strength started to develop properly, becoming strong enough to crack big boulders of rock in less than a month, and even hurt Piccolo with just punches after some months of training. By the time he became a young adult, Gohan's superhuman strength had increased to the point where he could easily carry a Boeing 747 plane full of people without any discomfort, cause earthquakes by shaking his feet against the ground, and even without transforming into Super Saiyan. He can also move in increased gravity with ease, destroy entire mountains with random blows, and even lift the extremely heavy Z Sword, and more impressively, he became able to lift, and swing the sword with no discomfort, in a very short period of time. After Goku's departure, Gohan's strength increased to the point of being stronger than a typical Pure-blood Saiyan soldier, but equal to that of a Saiyan Commander. * Superhuman Speed: Even as a child, Gohan's prodigy speed was noticed by the likes of Vegeta, Krillin, and even the bio-android Cell. As a teenager and young adult, and also, as a highly trained Saiyan, Gohan is easily capable of catching bullets with tremendous ease, and travel great distances in astonishingly short periods of time. He was even capable of outrunning cars by running at high speed. However, by using his ki to fly he can move much faster. After Goku's departure, Gohan's speed increased to the point of being able to reach high speeds, so fast that not even Kosho can sense him. * Superhuman Durability: After beginning to tap into his Saiyan potential, Gohan's body became incredibly tough, to the point where he could fall several stories high and feel just a tiny bit of pain, however, by the time of Vegeta's arrival to Earth, Gohan was able to resist a brutal beating by the back-then evil Saiyan, and even survive a Ki-Explosion while unconscious. By the time he became an adult, Gohan was so physically strong, that he could easily survive all Earthling-made weapons, with bullets simply bouncing off his skin, and explosions not even leaving a mark on him. Using his ki he can enhance his durability even further. * Superhuman Senses: As a hybrid-Saiyan, Gohan possesses superhumanly enhanced senses of smell, taste and sight, which further help him in battle, improving his combat reflexes and reaction time, with this, he can easily follow objects moving faster than the speed of sound or even dodge powerful attacks from his opponents. Speed and Movement Techniques * Flight – The user manipulates their ki so that they are able to fly. Most warriors in the Dragon Ball''universe can do this. * '''Full-Nelson' – Gohan uses this hold as the Great Saiyaman in order to restrain Videl when the latter tries to attack him, thinking he is kidnapping Chobi from the Musuka Circus, while he was in fact returning him to his parents. He also uses this in an attempt to stop the God of Destruction Beerus from attacking Mr. Buu in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods. Physical Attacks * Angry Blow - Kid Gohan & Teen Gohan's signature attacks in the Raging Blast series. * Leave My Daddy Alone! – Gohan charges at the opponent with a headbutt powered by a fiery aura around his body. He used this attack in anger against Raditz after the evil Saiyan tormented Goku. Also called Charge!. * Body Destruction – Gohan charges through the opponent, ripping a hole in them. Used to rip a hole inGarlic Jr.'s body, followed by blasting him with a Masenko. However, since Garlic Jr. is immortal, the attack barely fazed the Makyan, as he was able to regenerate all types of wounds. Also used against aCyclopian Guard in the movie Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. * Chou Maretsugeki – Gohan, in his Super Saiyan form, delivers powerful punches and kicks to the enemy before sending them flying and then knocking them into the ground. Named in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. * Super Assault Combo – Gohan attacks the opponent with punches and kicks before punching them away. He used parts of this rush attack during his training with Goku in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Named in the Raging Blast series. * Quiet Rage – Gohan punches his opponent up in the air and flies after them to knock them to the ground with a hand chop. Then he teleports to the ground and kicks the falling opponent back up into the air. Used this attack to kill the remaining Cell Juniors. * Soaring Dragon Strike – Gohan, in his Super Saiyan 2 form, attacks the opponent with a hook punch and uppercut with whitish-blue energy streaks flying off the punches. Used this attack against Perfect Cell. Named in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3. * Super Strength – A counterattack used by Ultimate Gohan where he upward kicks the opponent in the chin and then punches them in the gut. Used against Super Buu in the series, and named in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. * Burst Rush – Ultimate Gohan kicks the opponent up into the air and flies up and attacks with a barrage of punches before sending them flying upward. He then flies after the opponent and knocks them into the ground, where he finally blasts them with a Super Kamehameha. Named in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. * I'm Here to Kill You – Ultimate Gohan kicks the opponent in the stomach, followed by a 360-spin kick to the head, ending with a left hook to the back of the head, knocking the opponent to the ground. He used this attack during his battle with Super Buu. Named in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2. * Justice Punch – A punch Gohan uses as Great Saiyaman. * Justice Kick – A kick Gohan uses as the Great Saiyaman. * Crushing in Hands – Great Ape Gohan used this technique against Goku in the movie Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might. * Swordsmanship – During his six months of survival training under Piccolo, Gohan was given a swordwhich he showed good usage in. During his training to defeat Majin Buu, he wielded the Z Sword with great dexterity, but as it broke, he never got a chance to use it in battle. Energy-Based Techniques * Ki Blast – The most basic form of energy wave. * Ki Manipulation - Gohan & Ultimate Gohan's signature attacks in the Raging Blast Series. * Hidden Potential – Gohan charges an energy sphere around his body and fires a large energy wave while flying towards the opponent. He used this attack to destroy a large boulder he was thrown at byPiccolo. This is one of his ultimate attacks in his kid form in Burst Limit and in the Raging Blast series. * Masenko – Gohan's first and most used attack. Its origins are from Piccolo, who presumably taught the attack to Gohan while training together in the wilderness, although this is never shown. He holds his hands crossed with the palms facing forward above his head, creating a yellow-colored energy sphere. Then he throws his hands forward and fires the yellow beam, with the beam's pattern almost similar to the''Kamehameha''. The Ocean Group dub incorrectly identified this attack as a''Kamehameha'' as well, however the FUNimation dub rectified this mistake. * Ultimate Masenko – The strongest version of the Masenko used by Kid Gohan. He has this attack as his ultimate move in Burst Limit and Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World. * Masendan – An attack used in the Frieza Saga. Gohan holds his hands to his head like the regular Masenko, but then charges up for much longer until the attack forms an energy ball. He then throws the ball like a grenade, causing an explosion. * Gekiretsu Madan – Gohan releases a rapid barrage of energy blasts at his opponents, causing a massive accumulation of damage. * Wild Rush Blaster – A rush attack finished with a Full Power Masenko. * Tenma Defense - A green energy shield that protects Gohan from any incoming attacks. * Special Beam Cannon – A very powerful beam fired by charging a lot of energy into your index and middle finger in front of your forehead and then extending your arm to fire. Gohan used Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon while Image Training with Krillin on their way to Namek. In Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Future Gohan is able to perform this technique in his Super Saiyan form. In Shin Budokai - Another Road, Future Gohan can use Special Beam Cannon on Base State as an Ultimate Move. However, in his Super Saiyan form, this is replaced with Super Kamehameha. * Golden Dome Attack – Gohan creates a giant golden energy shield, condenses it, and fires it as a massive energy wave. He used this attack to destroy the Makyo Star and defeat Garlic Junior. * Kamehameha – After training with Goku in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Gohan masters this attack, along with the Super Saiyan levels. He holds his hands near one of his sides, creating a shiny, blue energy ball. Then he throws his palms forward to fire the beam. * Super Kamehameha – An upgraded version of the Kamehameha. The hand movements to perform the attack is the same as the Kamehameha, however the charging time takes longer due to more''ki'' energy being put into it. Seeing as how Goku was the inventor of the upgraded version, it is likely Gohan learned it from his father. In the Budokai series, it is placed as Gohan's Ultimate Move. * Ultimate Kamehameha – A stand-charging version of the Kamehameha used by Gohan in hisSuper Saiyan 2 form. Gohan used it to repel Perfect Cell's Kamehameha from hitting the Earth. It is additionally used by Ultimate Gohan in several video games. * Father-Son Kamehameha – Gohan uses this attack only once during the entire series. When Gohan uses his Kamehameha to counter Super Perfect Cell's own, he is helped spiritually by Goku. This attack helps Gohan overpower and defeat Super Perfect Cell with a little help from Vegeta. The name was coined by the Budokai'''video game series, but was not mentioned as a separate attack in the anime. * '''Ultimate Kamehameha – A team attack used by Gohan and Goku in several video games. * Bros. Kamehameha – Gohan and Goten fire their separate Kamehameha attacks until they merge into a large Kamehameha blast. They briefly use this attack against Broly in Broly - Second Coming, until being replaced by the Family Kamehameha. * Family Kamehameha – Gohan uses this attack in the film Broly - Second Coming. This attack is used by Goku, Gohan, and Goten together. First, Gohan and Goten use the Bros. Kamehameha to hold off Broly's Omega Blaster. Then, the attack a short time later in the film becomes a similar move to the Father-Son Kamehameha with the arrival of Goku to help coach his sons to victory. * Twin Dragon Shot – Gohan uses this attack against Dabura. * Electric Kamehameha – Gohan fires a golden flashing version of the Kamehameha. He uses this attack in his Super Saiyan 2 to try and destroy the Sealed Ball containing Majin Buu, to no effect. He uses the attack again in his ultimate form during his battle against Super Buu. * Justice Kamehameha – A spherical version of the Kamehameha used by Gohan in his Great Saiyaman outfit. He uses this attack in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn to blast away a crowd Zombies, scattering rotting parts everywhere. Transformations Super Saiyan Gohan gained the ability to transform into a Super Saiyan at the young age of ten, during the intense training with his father Goku in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. After this training was completed, he became one of the first to ever completely master this transformation. As an Adult, Gohan in his Super Saiyan form is much stronger than Shido and Vegeta in their base forms and can also equal then outmatch Kosho in his Super Saiyan form. His power level in this form is about 475,000,000,000,000 and later 4,275,000,000,000,000. Super Saiyan 2 After his full mastery control over the Super Saiyan form, Gohan was the youngest and also first character in the Dragon Ball series to access the Super Saiyan 2 transformation. When transformed, this form doubles Gohan's power and speed. In this form, Gohan is equal to that of Kosho in his Super Saiyan 3 form. His power level in this form is about 2,850,000,000,000,000 and later 25,650,000,000,000,000. Ultimate Form This power-up is used by Gohan to fully awaken his true power within himself and was achieved by his training with Old Kai in the Other World. Though his appearance may look like his base form, it is said that his power is equal to that of a Super Saiyan 3. After many years of without any training, Gohan could no longer access this this power, however, in Dragon Ball Next Future once he began training intensively and extensively once again he regained control of this transformation and can now reach even greater heights of power than he did before in this form. In this form, Gohan is much more stronger than Kosho in his Super Saiyan 3 to the point of holding back his true power to fight evenly with him. Gohan mastered this form to the point of gaining the Super Saiyan Blue transformation while using godly ki. His power level in this form is about 137,000,000,000,000,000 and later 426,600,000,000,000,000. Super Saiyan Blue Gohan obtained this form, after mastering the full potential of his Ultimate Form and gaining godly ki. This transformation offers increased levels of strength, stamina and ki control which makes him more powerful than his Ultimate form but not as strong as a Super Saiyan God. In this form, Gohan is almost on par with both Shido and Vegeta who has been training with Goku in the World of the Gods for two weeks. He is also known as 'Mystic Blue Gohan'. His power level in this form is about 59,500,000,000,000,000,000 and later 89,900,000,000,000,000,000. Super Saiyan 4 Gohan achieved this form, while training in Manchuria, China after gaining the Golden Great Ape transformation. Known as Super Saiyan 4, this transformation is not part of the traditional line of transformations. His power level in this form is about 1,370,000,000,000,000,000 and later 4,266,000,000,000,000,000. Grand Ultimate Form/Super Saiyan White Gohan achieved this form, after master the full extension of his Ultimate form. During Gohan's ascension to this form from his Super Saiyan 4 state, it can be asumed that this form could potentially be slightly below or on par with a Super Saiyan 5. In this form, Gohan is equal to that of Shido in his Super Saiyan God form whose power surpasses that of Beerus. His power level in this form is about 490,240,000,000,000,000,000. Super Saiyan 5 Gohan achieved this form, while training with Goku and Shido in the World of the Gods and mastering the power of his Grand Ultimate form. Super Saiyan 5, also known 'Beyond Super Saiyan God' and 'Perfect Super Saiyan 5', is one of the highest levels of power that can be achieved by a saiyan and and it is a more powerful variation of the Super Saiyan God, Super Saiyan 4, Super Saiyan God 4, False Super Saiyan 5 and Grand Ultimate Super Saiyan God forms. In this form, Gohan is able to hold his own against Vegeta in his Super Saiyan 5 form. His power level in this form is about 6,863,360,000,000,000,000,000. Relationships Gohan and Goku - Gohan and Goku share a loving and really-close father-son relationship with each other, as Goku is always seen as motivation for Gohan to train hard and protect the earth. Gohan and Shido - Shido shares a really close brotherly friendship with Gohan as they are always there to help each other. As Shido's teacher in Raizen High School, Gohan motivates Shido into achieving his education and becoming a scholar. Gohan also acts as one of the motivators along with Goku and Vegeta to train hard and protect the innocent. Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Saiyans Category:Humans